The prior art contains a number of teachings relating to shovels and spades which can be used for digging with reduced effort on the part of the user. The prior art devices are varied in their constructions and modes of operation. Many of the devices are impractical because of excessive manufacturing cost, complexity, bulkiness and excessive weight. In general, the prior art devices involve some form of ground-engaging attachment to a shovel or spade which provides a fulcrum on which the handle shaft may be pivoted with reduced effort to dig and lift.
The object of the present invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing a tool of the shovel or spade type having an attachment which enables the use of the tool substantially in a forwardly moving or "walking" mode for digging and lifting with greatly reduced effort by the user.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a shovel or spade attachment of the type mentioned which has an improved mode of operation compared to the prior art, and which, because of its mode of operation, is more efficient and more convenient to use than the prior art devices.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a reduced effort digging and lifting tool which is extremely simple in its construction, sturdy, lightweight and economical to manufacture.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.